GaLu Week 2015
by Tojoro
Summary: Consists of: Selfie, Glasses, AU, Rules, Cosplay, On the Job, and Haunted. ON HIATUS. (Because I'm lazy).
1. Selfie

Lucy sat on the bench in the park, twiddling her phones between the palms of her hands. She had just taken the most perverted, yet sexy, selfie of all time. Lucy stared down at the selfie of her in her white and pink bikini top, showing off a lot of cleavage.

"I just don't know!" She muttered to herself, making a sour face. All the while that Lucy was overlooking her picture, little did she know her crush on a certain someone was listening in.

"I wish I could show this to someone else and get their opinion.." Lucy huffed.

"It looks great if you ask me," a husky voice replied. She froze, and turned to see that it was none other than Black Steel Gajeel standing behind her. Lucy blushed a bright crimson.

"G- Gajeel?! What are you doing here?" Lucy stuttered, her heart racing. "Well, your wish has been granted, hasn't it? Gi Hi Hi!" Gajeel replied, snatching her phone. Lucy tried several times to take it back but to no avail. She slumped back onto the park bench until she was caught by surprise from Gajeel.

"Why don't we show everyone what a fun time we're having?" Lucy turned to see Gajeel smirk before he whisked her up into his arms and dashed towards her house. He bounded up the stairs of her home and locked all the doors and windows, shutting the blinds as well. He forced her down on top of him and licked up her neck so she would let out a breath of satisfaction. Gajeel snapped the picture, but Lucy had no time to complain before he began to undo her bikini top. As it began to slip off her shoulders, he stopped it from coming all the way off.

"I know you like this Bunny Girl," Gajeel slowly licked the rim of her ear and Lucy stiffled a moan. Gajeel took another picture of her bikini top almost off with him behind her, licking her ear and Lucy almost moaning. Lucy couldn't care right now, for she was being teased by the man of her dreams. Gajeel fastened her bikini top back on loosely, so that it only revealed most of her cleavage. He began to take off her pants, and finally slipped them off to reveal her floral bikini bottoms. Gajeel started to tug at the strings, only down to where it showed off her v-line. He trailed his tongue up her stomach and she groaned, and shivered in delight. He took a picture of him in action before he sat up. Gajeel scrolled through the pictures he took and smirked in delight. Lucy sat up as well and took the phone back.

"Even if you delete them, I've added myself as a contact and sent them to me as well." Lucy was surprisingly pleased with these pictures, however, she was not happy with the fact that he was all over her and she didn't get a chance to be on him.

"My turn," Lucy switched the phone to camera mode before she jumped on him. Gajeel was surprised to say the least, but decided to let her do what she wanted to see how things would go. Lucy tugged his shirt off and her chocolate colored eyes widened when she saw what a glorious pack of abs he had.

"Like what you see, Bunny Girl?" He questioned, an amused look on his face. She was all over that man within seconds. Lucy began to lick up his abs as well and traced up his neck. She took a picture of her tongue on his neck with his abs sneaking into the picture. Next, Lucy threw his boots and pants off in order to find the main prize underneath black boxers. She began to feel his rod beneath the clothing. Lucy could tell he was getting hard. She placed her boobs on top of his dick and took another selfie of just her boobs and that lovely cock beneath his boxers. Lucy sat up and pulled Gajeel along with her so they could look at the pictures together.

"Those are some fine ass pictures. Bunny Girl, would you do the honor?" She nodded and sent the pictures to him.

"We should do this more often," Lucy offered. "Just without the camera." Gajeel snickered and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I still can't believe you like me," he whispered to her sweetly. She blushed and looked away. "So, I'm not your boyfriend yet or anything, but would you like me to be?" Gajeel turned Lucy towards him so his red eyes could meet her brown ones.

"Gajeel what- what are you saying?" Lucy asked, her heart beat picking up its pace.

"Lucy, will you go out with me?"

* * *

Hullo! This was rushed and late! My apologies! I hope you like it still. Again, I totally forgot about this yesterday and I was also busy! The next one should be out by tonight.

P.s. This isn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Glasses

On the corner of Lavender Road and Bhetov Street sat a library. And inside that library sat a man. That man's name was Gajeel. On Gajeel's face were a pair of black framed glasses and the arms were made of metal. Gajeel was currently reading a book, by the title of _Eragon_, which he couldn't put down.

_ I can't believe Levy made me go to this stupid store, but I'll never admit to her that I actually read, of course. _He knew that woman would go apeshit about him reading and probably tell the whole god damn guild. Gajeel continued to read, flipping the pages vigorously. _God, what have I gotten myself into? This book is amazing! _It was so amazing, in fact, that the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't sense a bright bubbly blonde wander into the library. At first, she didn't notice Gajeel. The woman, who went by Lucy, headed straight to the Mature 18+ section, where she knew she would find the newest release of _50 Shades of Grey_. She picked the book out of its place and opened to the first page, her eyes scanning the paper. Lucy nodded to herself and went to find a place to read when she spotted him.

_Oh my Mavis.. is that... Gajeel?! _Her heart beat quickened as she ducked back behind the bookshelves, a light blush spreading across her face. _W- What is he doing here? _Unbeknowst to most of the guild, with the exception of Levy and Erza, Lucy had developed quite the crush on this very person. She had to check again and make sure it was him. Going into stealth-mode, Lucy quickly surveyed her surroudings before peering around the bookshelf. Then she locked eyes with him. Her face lit up as his crimson red eyes looked at her. She could see the flickering emotions of surprise and panic on his face. "Uh.. h- hi Gajeel," Lucy stuttered trying to casually saunter out from behind the shelves and over to a seat, as if she wasn't spying on him. He grunted, and looked back down to his book.

Gajeel almost flipped his shit when he saw Bunny Girl looking at him fro behind a bookshelf. He quickly calmed himself as she bidded him her hello and sat down. He said hello as well, the usual, and looked back down to his book. _God damnit! I can't believe I let Bunny Girlslip under the radar! This fucking book has me too wrapped up in it. _Gajeel then closed the book and set it on the circular table next to him. He glanced over at Bunny Girl, surprised to find her blushing profusely and struggling to read her book. Gajeel snickered when he read the title. He decided to tease her a little. "So, what book are you reading?" His brooding voice interrupting her thoughts, which happened to be; _Fuck! I don't know what to say to him! This is my chance to get him to take a hint that I like him but I haven't in the slightest what to do! Augh! _

"Hmm?" Lucy looked up at him, and dog tagged her book so she wouldn't lose her spot. "Oh well I was just r-" That's when the color drained from her face. _You've got to be shitting me.. _she thought, and scrambledto hide her book. "N- Nothing! I wasn't reading anything important! Heh heh.." Unfortunately, Gajeel wasn't buying it.

"Doesn't look like nothing, Bunny. Why don't you tell me a bit about it?" Gajeel slid the glasses off his face, putting them on the table between them along with his book.

_Is- is he teasing me?_ she questioned herself, trying to also come up with a way out of his question. "Um, w- well it's about a romance between a college girl and a guy.." Lucy stuttered, at a loss for words with him. _This is getting ridiculous, I have to pull my act together!_

"What kind of romance? I've got plently of time Bunny Girl." Gajeel smirked.

"N- Nothing! I actually happen to have to go! Yeah, I have to go." Lucy picked up her book and quickly began to strut over to the exit.

"Not fast enough Bunny." Gajeel breathed into her ear, before he pulled her to the back of the library. "Now tell me, what's that book about?" Lucy writhed against his strength, but his muscular arms locked her in place against the wall. Nobody was there except them, which she knew the schedule of the owner of the building, who she knew very well along with the workers who were on break at the moment. Lucy had enough of his teasing and finally decided it was time to tell him how she felt.

"How about I show you?" Lucy murmured before she stretched her neck up to kiss him. It was a soft and gentle kiss at first, but then it turned into a rough and longing one, filled with sexual desires.

"C'mon Bunny, I'll take you back to my place and you can show me what that book is really about."


End file.
